


Come Here, Dear

by naturallesbain



Series: 100 Followers Celebration! [6]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, You go to her for comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: "Another bad date? With Cherry hurt/comfort please!"-AnonI NEVER GET CHERRY VALANCE REQUESTS AHHAgain, this will be xGender-Neutral Reader (they/them/theirs pronouns) so that it is enjoyed by all!
Relationships: Cherry Valance/Reader
Series: 100 Followers Celebration! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Come Here, Dear

You sighed as you pulled into your best friend Cherry's house. 

You have been trying to date someone for a long time now, but no matter how hard you've tried, the dates always seem to go bad. 

The first one, the guy was rude and never let you speak and tried ordering food for you. The next guy hadn't said a word throughout the entire data. The third guy never even showed! 

You couldn't believe it, the audacity of some of these people. 

They had all been trying to get into my pants, that was a common thing with all of them. 

You thought about all of this as you walked up to your friend's porch steps and knocked on the door, which was quickly opened by your best friend, Cherry.

She saw the look on your face and immediately pulled you into a hug. She smelled like roses and vanilla as she pulled you inside and onto the couch. 

" _ **Another bad date?**_ " Cherry asked as she guided you to sit down on the couch, though it was like your legs were made of jelly, you couldn't move, couldn't talk, so you just rested your head on her shoulder as she kneeled in front of you. 

"I'm going to assume that means 'Yes'," She said while rubbing your back. 

Her touch was feather-light, the soft rubbing of her hand against your back quickly putting you into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
